


You Bake My Heart Full

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Baker Kim Mingyu, Baker Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Cute Kim Mingyu, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Lee Chan | Dino Are Siblings, M/M, Prince Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the small bakery in Seoul, Hong Jisoo owned a bakery. He had two workers, Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo. They were the married couple at the bakery.He needed more workers to get the bakery going, so he hired three more workers.





	1. Hiring!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strwbryjsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbryjsoo/gifts).



Jisoo sighed at the counter as he waited for new customers. Mingyu and Wonwoo were baking cookies and being lovey dovey. 

He needed more workers as he just created a new menu. Jisoo heard the welcoming bell ring as fresh faces walked in, he looked younger. "Hi! I'm Lee Chan!" He had a big smile as he leaned over the counter.

Jisoo nodded, "Josh, or Shua, what would you like?" He asked with a wide smile as Chan peered up at the menu, his small height barely helped with reading the menu. 

"Lee Chan!" A voice hollered as a slightly taller male ran to the child. "Don't leave without your older brother! That gave me a heart attack!" The male picked up the younger and held him close. "Sorry sir, I'm Jihoon" He bowed and Jisoo shook his head, "No need to!" He nodded. 

"But I want-" 

"No Chan, you have so much food at home"

The younger's eyes started to tear up, making them look glassy. His lips shaped in a pout as he opened his mouth and wailed. The whole bakery was filled with a child crying right in the middle. Wonwoo and Mingyu came out of the kitchen, they peered over the counter to see a child sobbing. 

They approached the child, "Aww baby, no need to be sad" Wonwoo comforted the child. Mingyu got jealous a little, he wanted Wonwoo to coo him also.

A taller man with fluffy hair came in, the bakery was very full. "Jihoon babe!" The man smiled and took Chan away. He cradled the sobbing child as he soon stopped crying. "Ahh, Seungcheol! Chan likes you better than his own brother!" Jihoon whined as Seungcheol laughed. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu went back to the kitchen to bake the cookies as Mingyu tripped, taking Wonwoo down with him. Everything is a mess. 

"What would you like Chan?" Jisoo bent over the counter with a playful smile as Jihoon was about to disapprove of the food Chan wanted, Seungcheol offered, "I'll pay for whatever Channie wants" He started to bounce Chan to make him giggle. 

"I want a cupcake!" Chan pronounced cupcake as cupquake. He wanted a cupcake as he reached out to the picture of the cupcake. Jihoon smiled at his boyfriend with his little brother.

A few hours later, the bakery was empty, Jisoo closed up the bakery as he needed a plan. He needed to get more workers.

He woke up early in the morning, sun shining in his face as he sat up. Jisoo got ready in his outfit for work and started to print flyers for the bakery. He posted them on each street pole as he prayed for people to see it.


	2. First Job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui was in a rush to get a job, he had to either get a job or go back to China and find a lover. He didn't mind love, but he didn't want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Junhui searched all over the internet for nearby job interviews. He really didn't want to go back to China, then his parents would have an arranged partner.

He internet surfed for a few hours, no results. The best jobs are too far away. 

He sighed as he got out of the internet cafe. He really didn't have any luck did he? Junhui packed his laptop into his backpack as he walked with the streets, them seeming to stretch forever. Time was running out. He really needed a job. 

Junhui looked up at the sky and prayed to somehow get a job, it didn't matter what, just no cleaning job. He bumped into a pole as he groaned, rubbing his forehead and looking at the pole. "FREE JOB AT HONG BAKERY!" It displayed on the flyer as he read more "STARTS AT 16:00 APRIL 23!" 

Junhui checked the time, shit shit shit shit. He rushed home as he got dressed and searched up the address. He was going to have to be there in five minutes. Junhui ran as fast as he can, he bolted into the bakery as he huffed and puffed.

Jisoo saw a beautiful guy rush into the bakery. Two other males were already sitting there. Jisoo began to explain, "Hello! I'm Hong Jisoo! Just call me Shua or Joshua," He introduced himself. "I've needed new employees since my two other ones are lovey dovey. 

Minghao and Soonyoung looks at eachother as Jisoo's head turnt to them. "Are you guys together?" They nodded embarrassed. Jisoo turned to Junhui and asked, "Are you?" Junhui shook his head, "Good, we need independent workers here. MINGYU! WONWOO!" The two employees ran to the new employees with a batch of cookies. Mingyu had dough smeared on his face as he handed everybody a cookie.

Shua continued, "As you can see, they're a mess," He explained the rules of being a worker, just don't be rude and be polite. All of them nodded, "Well then, you three are now workers! Go to the back to pick out the size of your outfit, don't worry, I washed them!" Shua gave them a smile that pierced through Junhui's heart. His heart started to beat faster, was he dying? Shua led them to the backroom to pick out their size. Junhui picked out a larger size so he felt more comfortable. Soonyoung chose a smaller size that fit him perfectly. Minghao got a larger size only because of his height, he just tucked in his shirt.

They all came out dressed, "Good!" Shua clapped as he examined everyone's outfit. Junhui's body burned when Shua examined his body, he felt like an organism under a microscope. 

"You may now work! You! Be the manager of the cooks, you can be a cook," Shua assigned Soonyoung as the manager and Minghao as the cook. "and you, can be the cashier! Finally, then I will have peace" Shua sighed of relief. Junhui nodded and stood at the cashier area.

Shua sat down next to him, ready to guide him as Junhui's first customer came in, "Shuwa!" Chan ran up to him as Shua smiled, "Welcome back little boy!" Junhui was shocked as a smaller man ran when a taller man then followed. "Don't worry, It's like this everyday," Junhui nodded, "Oh okay,"

"His name is Chan, just be friendly,"

"Got it!"

Junhui turned to the little boy and gave him a friendly high five. "What would you like from Hong's Bakery Chan?" 

"Uhm, the chocowate chwip cwookie!" He smiled and pointed at the menu. 

Junhui ordered the choco chip cookie and sent the order to the kitchen, Minghao worked on the order, the dough being kneaded through as he placed chocolate chips inside of the dough. He soon placed the tray in the oven as it baked.  
"Get to work Wonwoo and Mingyu!" Soonyoung guided them as they were about to kiss. 

Junhui started having small talk with the boy as he giggled. "How much is the cookie? I'm Seungcheol and my boyfriend is Jihoon," He asked, "Two dollars!" Junhui smiled and highfived Chan again. 

The order was completed as Junhui wrapped the cookie in a small box and handed it as an exchange for the money he received. The day went on the same, Shua going in and out to check, he wouldn't regret hiring them. 

"You all did well new employees!" Shua closed the bakery as he praised the new members. 

"You all can go, I just need to talk to Junhui!"

Junhui panicked as he thought he did something wrong, he walked to Shua. Shua headed to the back room to talk. "I think you did really well for the first day, how come?"

Junhui explained his situation as Shua had an 'O' shape formed on his mouth and nodded. 

"You would have to find a love anyways? Right?" He asked and Junhui nodded, "I like someone here in Korea," 

"Who?"

"I can't tell you,"

"Why not!" Shua whined.


	3. Who does he like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua was very nosy, he wanted to know who Junhui liked. Junhui fell for him, he now believes in love at first sight.

"Nothing of your concern Shua," Junhui gave a friendly smile as he turned back to the door, walking. 

His arm was pulled back as Junhui fell into someone's arms. It was Shua. His cheeks were burning as Shua chuckled, "Oh! Sorry!" He helped Junhui up. "You good?" 

"Yeah," 

Shua patted his back, "I just wanted to tell you that I will figure out somehow!" Shua pointed a finger. 

Junhui gave the cutest grin that made Shua's heart flutter as he left. Shua held his heart as he needed to not fall in love with his employees. He was the prince of his small town, then he became the CEO of his bakery.

The next day, Shua woke up with a huge pinging in his ears. His head ached like it held heavy weights. He pulled his body up from his bed, yanking his phone from the desk and punching Mingyu's number and pressing the call button. "Hey Mingyu, can you tell the others that I'm not here today, I have a headache,"

"Got it sir!" 

He smiled, even if Mingyu was obsessed with Wonwoo, he was a good friend. 

At the bakery, Junhui came in, he was excited for work. He was excited for seeing Shua, he was excited for seeing little Channie. Channie somehow made a space for himself. Channie was the definition of adorable. 

Junhui came in with a little pout as he couldn't find Shua. He asked the older employees, "Where's boss?" 

"Home with a headache," Mingyu responded, Junhui nodded, "Tell him I hope he feels better,"

Junhui headed to the register as he ordered for a smiley guy, he had brown hair and laughed way too much. He basically told Junhui his life story while Junhui waited for the order to finish. His name was Lee Seokmin? Junhui wasn't sure if he heard wrong, because he wasn't listening.

After Seokmin, Junhui greeted Chan, "Channie! How are you?" Junhui smiled and lifted up the counter to pick up his little Channie. He lifted Channie up in the air and spun him around. "Yay!!!" The child yelled as a rush of giggles followed after.

"Junhui," Junhui turned his head as Jihoon looked at him, continuing "I need you to take care of Channie, Seungcheol and I are going on a date," 

Junhui smirked and replied, "Go and have fun on your date," 

Jihoon blushed red as he ran out.

Junhui held Channie as he entered the back counter and sat on the stool with Chan on his lap.

The day ended as he wanted to tend to Shua for fun, he went to ask for Shua's address as he brought Channie with him. It was fine since he had Jihoon's number. 

Shua groaned as he had a fever, he heard the bell ring, it felt dramatized in his head. It rung a few times. 

"Hello? It's Junhui-"

"And Channie!"

He heard voices from the door.


	4. Accidental Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui and Channie visit Shua's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break since I typed English Professor in three days. This is dedicated to that one subscriber to this story ❤️ luv ya

Shua groaned as he heard the happy voices as he got up. Stumbling to the door and opening the door, Channie wrapping his small arms around Shua's leg. Junhui smiled as he patted Shua's head. 

"Are you feeling better? Jihoon told me to take care of him while they're on a date," Junhui looked around his place as presents were everywhere, maybe from Christmas? It was December 30th, five days after Christmas.

"Yeah I'm better," He smiled as looked into Junhui's rich brown eyes. They were beautiful at the slightest. 

Channie giggled and tried to climb up Shua like a pole and Junhui scooped him up. "No baby, no climbing up Shua's leg okay?" Junhui grinned, cuddling Channie as he went inside. 

Shua pouted as he wanted to cuddle Junhui too! He sniffled as Junhui looked up, placing Channie down on Shua's couch. Shua blushed as Junhui stepped closer, he gave a slight kiss to Shua's sweaty forehead. They both leaned in closer. Blush crept on their cheeks. Before Channie yelled, "SHUA HYUNGG! I'M HUNGYYY! JIHOON HYUNG DIDN'T FEED ME!" 

Shua gave a fake smiles as he mumbled, "Well you should starve since you ruined my chance with Junhui," Shua mumbled as Junhui looked at him, "What'd you say hyung? I didn't hear" Shua shook his head, "It's nothing bab-" Shua stopped himself as he saw Junhui blushing red. "Sorry, I accidentally call my friends that all the time," He lied, he only said it to Junhui.

Junhui blushed as he almost called him babe, he pouted when Shua explained himself. He went in the kitchen, skimming the pantry for ingredients. Jun decided to make seaweed soup for Shua, even if it wasn't his birthday, he wanted to because he wanted Shua to be better so he can come back to the bakery and work with him again. He really fell hard for him. The thing was, he didn't know how to make it. He found all of the ingredients as he started to make it. Shua watched over the counter as Channie was on his lap. Gasping every time the fire blazed up. 

After he finished, Shua thanked him for making seaweed soup. "How did you know it was my birthday?" Junhui's eyes widened as he pretended, "Yeah, Mingyu told me," Goddammit, why didn't Mingyu tell me! I could've gotten Shua a gift. Junhui pouted as he was snapped to the present by Shua. 

"Wow, it is good!" Shua showed his great innocent smile as it shot through Junhui's heart and out through his spine. Junhui's heartbeat ran around his body, the heat pulsing through his skin as he blushed, sweaty and nervous. Why the hell was he like this? 

Shua chuckled as he spoon fed Chan too, it being really late. 

"I could just take you to work also," Shua offered as Junhui thought about it, he didn't want the workers to think he was dating him, but he did want to be with Shua in the morning. 

The seaweed soup was finished, wiped clean off of the bowl, no residue. Junhui went to clean the dishes as Shua went to entertain Channie. He played with his stuffed animals as Shua made a play of them. The doorbell rang just as Junhui finished, "I'll get the door!" He ran to the door as he opened it, revealing a worn out Jihoon with love marks all over his neck and his lips were raw and red. Seungcheol had a scratch near his shoulder and his hair was tossed everywhere. 

They had sex, no other solution, Junhui smiled as Channie bounced up, cleaning his stuffed animals and putting it in his bag. Hopping over to Jihoon, "Thankies Junhui and Shua hyung! I wanna come and play again soon!" Jihoon smiled as he held his little brother by his shoulders, as Junhui closed the door, he sighed, "What if my mom sees this?" He whined to Seungcheol. 

Shua awkwardly laughed as he looked at Junhui's doe eyes. "So.. That was wild," Junhui and himself broke into laughter. Junhui had never been this happy before, and why was his heart running again? 

"Wanna cuddle?" Shua pulled Junhui close as Junhui smiled, leaning into his warmth. He nodded as Shua brought him to his bed, wrapping his arms around Junhui like a teddy bear. He never wanted to let go.

Junhui never wanted him to let go as he got up, going to the restroom as he stripped, thinking the door was locked as Shua peeked, running back into bed after he saw a glimpse of Junhui's pale skin. Junhui showered a came back with a towel wrapped around him. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?" He asked as a slight shiver entered his body. Junhui saw Shua licking his lips as he looked through his closet, seeing nothing but silk clothes, "Are you okay with this?" Shua showed him silk red pajamas as Shua matched with the navy blue pajamas. "Yeah!" Junhui ran and snatched the clothes, wearing the silk pajamas. 

He came out as they cuddled against each other, Shua smiled as he pulled Junhui closer to his mouth. He yawned as Junhui smelt the breath of Shua, it was minty for sure. Junhui hummed as he blushed, taking courage and pushed his lips against Shua's. It shocked Shua as he held Junhui close, gripping onto the silk pajamas as Shua smiled. "So fast eh? I thought you liked someone," They both were a blushing mess.

"That's my gift for your birthday,"


	5. Blueberry Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua and Junhui wake up in each other's arms. Junhui really had a huge crush on Shua ever since he went to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long ㅠㅠ school is shoving me down the drain, 19 more days then school is over for me

Junhui's eyes flickered as he blinked multiple times. Him whining since the light was in his face. He covered it as he turned around, hiding his face in someone's chest. Junhui looked up to find that the chest he was laying on, was Shua's. 

Junhui jumped back as his eyes widened, did he really spend the night here?! He got up from the bed as he stripped, taking another shower. Junhui's sweaty palms soon washed away with the water. He looked up into the shower head and prayed that him and Shua would get together. He knew it wouldn't happen most likely.

The shower water spat as his face as it warmed his skin. His pores opening in the hot water. Finally, the steam from the shower floated onto the glass. Condensing and making droplets on the clear shower door. The door opened, but Junhui didn't hear. Well that was until he opened his eyes, Shua staring right at him. It made his pores tightened in fear as his eyes widened. Shua had a glare at him. Junhui didn't want to make him angry.

Shua woke up, groaning and wrapping his arms around nothing. He wanted to sleep next to Junhui everyday. 

Junhui wasn't in sight as he snapped his eyes open. He sat up, groaning and dragging his feet along the wooden floorboards. He looked around until he heard a high pitched voice and singing. That was Junhui. In the shower?! 

Shua smirked as he wanted to peek in a little. Junhui had his eyes shut, maybe Shua can watch him for a little.

He stood there, staring at Junhui's wet body, he licked his lips then turned away. Junhui was shocked and dried up, changing and running to hug Shua. "Good morning!" He smiled as Shua chuckled, returning the phrase as he changed for work. "We have to go to work in a bit, I'll drive you," 

Junhui nodded as he made pancakes for Shua. Shua wished that Junhui was only his, so he had these sweet blueberry mornings everyday. 

He drove Junhui to work as he park the car, them both walking out and into the bakery as Soonyoung and Minghao whistled. "Ooh the only single employee hooks up with boss? I'd love to see that k-drama," Soonyoung smirked.

Junhui blushed as he looked away, Shua scolding them as he felt his cheeks flare up again, embarrassed. Junhui went to the register and waited for customers. The usual customers came in as Jihoon walked in again with Channie. Shua went to the restroom, so he was on his own. Channie smiled and slipped through the liftable counter and hugged Junhui. "Do I get to play with you guys again?"

He smiled excitedly as Junhui nodded, patting his head. 

Shua came back as Channie jumped onto his lap as Shua sat down on a stool. "Uncle Shua play with me!" He giggled and held his backpack of toys as he watched the bakery come alive with more customers. Channie was the main attraction after Jihoon left Channie with no explanation. Channie told the customers jokes and kissed their hand. Being polite as he gave them a playful smile. People pinched his chubby cheeks as he pouted. Ducking under the liftable counter and hugging Shua's stomach. Shua held him close, "Only Junhui and I can squish your cheekies right?"

"Wight!" Chan smiled as he clung onto Shua.


	6. Channie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie hangs out with them the whole day, so they have to act like they're together because Channie loves them together. Shua's ex comes back into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA SORRY IM GETTING MENTALLY PREPARED TO SEE NCT 127

The whole work day, Channie stood by Junhui's side, complimenting and charming the customers. When it was the end, he turned to Junhui and gave him a big smile. "Eee," He made a cute sound as Junhui squished his cheeks. 

"Where's your parents Channie? I always see you with your brother," Channie nodded as he pouted, "Papa and mama go up there without me and Jihoonie!" Junhui felt bad for the kid, he was only five or four, so he picked him up, promising to himself that he would take care of the kiddo.

Shua knew what happened to his parents, he felt bad for Jihoon and Channie, especially Jihoon, he had to get all the responsibilities on his shoulders. But Seungcheol lessened the stress, he helped him with Channie.

Junhui went out hand and hand with Channie as Channie gazed up into Junhui's eyes. "Is papa Shua coming?" 

Junhui blushed as he smiled, "Yes he is-" He was pushed by a drunk person making his way to the bakery. Junhui covered Channie as they fell onto the floor, Channie wasn't hurt, but Junhui had a scratch on his leg. It wasn't that bad, Junhui thought as Channie examined his leg to find it and pulled out his first aid kit in his backpack. "Here Junhwi!" He pronounced his name wrong as he placed a bandaid on, kissing it. 

Shua was ready to head out with the two before as someone entered the bakery abruptly, it was his ex. Yoon Jeonghan, he was a bad guy, he loved hurting Shua but now. Right in front of him, it brought back memories to Shua's mind. Him turning away and going to Junhui as Channie looked through the window with him. 

He was taken back by Jeonghan, pushing him against the wall. "Long time no see," He smirked as Shua shook his head, "Let. Me. Go." He demanded as Jeonghan clicked his tongue, "You see, I've changed, I'm not that bad. Are you going out with that guy I pushed earlier? He's weak, he fell with a child in his arms." Shua's eyes were in disbelief as he pushed forward to see Junhui flinching every time Channie touched the bandaid. 

"Who was that?"

"My ex,"

Channie looked up at his caretakers at the moment with absolute happiness, he jumped on Shua and held his neck close as he was lead to Shua's apartment. 

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Junhui smiled softly and waved as he turned around. A little tug on his sleeve and he turned around, looking down and staring into Channie's rounded eyes. "Pleaseee! Stay!" Channie's eyes were glazed with tears as Junhui couldn't resist. He couldn't resist Channie's smile.


	7. Past Meets Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Channie hangs out with his two caretakers for the night as Jeonghan breaks into Shua's apartment. Junhui protects Channie and Shua everytime. With his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so i kept watching this one clip of channie saying eee and cried.
> 
> holy shit- thanks for 380 hits, yall are crazy

Junhui was forced into Shua's apartment by Channie, he pouted if Junhui didn't agree. He couldn't resist Channie's pout. Shua needed time to think. His ex couldn't have been back. He thought that he disappeared once he said he was going to Paris. He was safe now, or now he isn't.

Junhui, Shua, and Channie played on the couch, cuddling as Junhui noticed that Shua was quite distant even when he was playing. His mind always went to somewhere else before Junhui snapped him out of it. Junhui wondered what happened.

Channie smiled as he got into his dinosaur onesie and danced with Junhui. Shua got more comfortable with the two after the interaction at the bakery. He was in silk pajamas as they danced the night away. Until 2 am, where there was a knock at the door, Junhui thought it was Jihoon, as Channie was about to pack his backpack up, the person shoved Junhui aside until he fell back. The person shut the door and made a beeline towards Shua.

"Hong Joshie!" The person smiled and gripped onto Shua's pajama shirt. Junhui recognized him, the guy that pushed him down a few hours ago! Junhui saw that the person still had an alcohol bottle in his hand. His mind went to the worse as he let Channie upstairs with his things. 

"You miss me don't cha!" The person, Jeonghan, smiled as he leaned against Shua. Shua was very uncomfortable, as he pushed Jeonghan away, his breath reeked of rum and beer. Shua wondered how he could drink those types of alcohol so quick. 

Jeonghan kept on leaning as Shua pushed away more, until Jeonghan smacked Shua. It burned like hell, so did the memories that the one slap brought back to Shua.

Junhui hid the child upstairs as he heard a slap, he told Channie, "Stay here for papa okay? I'm going to see what this person wants," Channie nodded in fear as he hid in Shua's bed, praying for them two to be okay. His parents were in this situation before. 

Junhui ran downstairs and saw a horrid sight, Shua, holding his cheek as it was bright red, with a handprint on it. Jeonghan kissing Shua on the lips as there was tears down Shua's cheeks. Junhui felt like he shouldn't be there. He needed to check if Shua was okay. He ran to the two and yanked Jeonghan off, holding him by the shirt and holding him against the wall. "What did you just do to him, why the fuck would you do that?" Junhui asked passive aggressively.

"Didn't you see? I kissed him," Jeonghan smirked as Junhui held his grip tighter, throwing a punch at Jeonghan before Shua got up, trying to pull Junhui away from Jeonghan. His past met his future.

"Please Junhui, it's okay," He begged in sobs as Junhui soon let loose of Jeonghan. Turning to Shua as he held the other's aching cheek. He ran his fingers against the harsh marks as he caressed Shua's hair. 

"Don't cry, Don't cry Shua," He hummed as it soon calmed the older down, him sniffling and wiping his nose of snot, transferring it on his silk pajamas in royal blue. Junhui hugged him tightly, patting Shua's back, comforting softly.

Shua felt safe again, until a crack of glass is heard and blood starts spilling. Jeonghan had smashed a wine bottle on top of Junhui's head, his blood was spilling on Shua.


	8. Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shua was panicking, he called the ambulance as Junhui's blood was everywhere, Channie was still hiding, afraid of the person who barged in from flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall one more day until i see nct 127 this is unreal

Right after Jeonghan hit Junhui with the wine bottle, Jeonghan realized what he did and ran away. His drunken posture making him trip onto the city streets and make a run for it. 

Joshua held Junhui in his arms, reaching for his phone and calling the cops with his shaky arms and hands. His voice was unstable.

"H-Hello? 911? My ex hit my boyfriend and he is bleeding really bad, b-blood. E-every. Where.." He stopped in between sentences to breath, he gave them the address as they were coming soon. He grabbed Channie's backpack and searched for a first aid kit that Channie always had for emergencies as he saw a towel, all of Joshua's towels were in the wash. He grabbed Channie's rubber ducky towel and wrapped it around Junhui's neck, his sensitive spot where Jeonghan hit him. He was pouring blood.

Joshua placed pressure on it with the towel as the whole house was silent. Except for a few whimpers from upstairs. Fuck. Channie. He forgot that Channie was here, he went to go check on the child as he knew about the situation he was in a few months before with his parents. He didn't want the child to freak out.

He was already panicked. Channie held his small hands to his ears as he shut his eyes closed. Once he let his hands free. Someone entered the room, it was a looming dark figure as Channie screamed, kicking. Joshua saw the child and picked him up, singing softly to stop him from panicking. His voice wasn't as good because he kept sniffling and sobbing in between. Good thing it was dark, because he didn't want Channie to see the blood on his pajamas. 

From downstairs, there was a small whisper, even a groan. "Shua?" It was a strained voice as the two rushed down the stairs. Joshua headed to him and propped his head on his knees, getting his pajamas even more dirty as Channie gasped. He stumbled to Junhui as tears pricked his eyes, seeing his favorite person hurt like this. He asked questions, "Junhwi hurting? Junhwi okay?" 

Junhui put on a fake smile as he was in so much pain, it felt like tiny daggers were in his neck and kept stabbing. He nodded so the child won't be nervous about him. Junhui loved children for their innocence. 

The police soon came with the stretcher as the paramedics hauled Junhui onto the stretcher as they aloud Shua and Channie to come along. Channie packed his backpack and ran to sit in the back with Junhui, his tiny hand gripping onto Junhui's large hand. Shua stared at Junhui, his pale skin was now stained with red, like wine stained on his pale skin. But it was blood.

Shua saw Junhui's phone before he left and unlocked it, texting Jihoon saying that him and Channie are at the hospital for Junhui.

The ambulance soon rushed Junhui into the emergency room as Channie and Joshua were forced to wait outside. Jihoon and Seungcheol soon rushed in an hour later. They were rubbing their eyes as Joshua assumed they just studied the whole time. Channie ran into Seungcheol as he tossed Channie in the air and caught him. "Hey little dinosaur!" He smiled and comforted Channie so he wouldn't cry. Jihoon hugged Seungcheol and Channie tight as he felt terrible for Shua.

Shua had texted him all about how he liked Junhui, he told him about Jeonghan and Junhui. 

He turned to Shua with his small body and sat next to Shua. "Hey Shu, I'm sorry for what happened, I don't know how Jeonghan even found you again, you didn't even have the bakery when you guys broke up, you were still prince,"

"It's okay Hoon, I just am praying for Junhui to be okay, I know I fall too hard in love, but I love him,"

Shua sighed as he looked at his intertwined hands. He played with his thumbs slightly ad there was a gust of silence blowing through the hospital at 4 am. 

"Ever thought of a restraining order?" Jihoon asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i start a twitter?


	9. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Junhui... Junhui please wake up," Joshua sobbed as he shook Junhui's arm.

"You may now come in now," The doctor said as he moved out of his way for the others to go. Joshua rushed in first, making a beeline for his lover. They weren't even together, yet Junhui made him feel like he was his highschool crush. His heart started to pump more as he saw Junhui's pale face with a bruise on the back of his head. The encrusted blood tangled in his hair, it was gone. 

His hair was back to his light macchiato color. His face was as pale as the moonlight when the hospital lights shined on his frail body. Joshua felt like being by his side every day of his life until Junhui got better. Channie gasped and sat on the bed and loomed over Junhui, tears dripping onto his hospital gown with blue dots. The tears wetting his blue dotted hospital gown with a darker blue. 

Jihoon looked at Junhui with guilt, if he just didn't bring Chan and left him home, Junhui would've gone home in peace. Joshua peered at Junhui with teary eyes as he told the others to go out the door so he can have a personal talk with the limp body. "Junhui-ah, if you're pranking me, I'm going to be upset. I'm going to kiss you and hope that it works like in snow white. He leaned into the pale Junhui and put his lips on the limp ones. The limp ones eyes opened up as he struggles to have a smile on his face. It felt strained but his lips weren't as cold as they kept kissing. 

Joshua lifted Junhui's head and held it, talking to him like nothing happened. "I'm so sorry for you, Jeonghan wasn't planned to come here, don't protect me anymore, I'm fine, if you want to protect Chan-" Joshua was forced to stop speaking when Junhui lifted his body and pecked Joshua's lips softly. "Less talking more action," He gave a brightened smile that made Joshua's heart blast off like a rocket. 

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Junhui asked so bluntly, Joshua had a huge red blush that crept over his cheeks once the words came out of Junhui's mouth. He was embarrassed once Junhui asked. "Yes, but I am truly so-" Joshua tried to apologize once again after Junhui put his small finger to Joshua's mouth. "Shut up about that before I kick you," He smiled as he blew a kiss to Joshua. 

"I'll just be here for two more days, no biggie," He continued after he made a motion to make Joshua leave. Once after they all left, Junhui's family rushed in. "Junhui! Are you okay? You shouldn't work there anymore, we'll decline the arranged married and won't make you work anymore okay? Please don't be hurt like this-" 

"SHUSH! AISH! MA WHEN DO I GET HURT?" He whined because he didn't like his ma talking his ear off. "IT'S OKAYY!" He gave a slight giggle as he held her hand. "Anyways, the boss is my boyfriend, we just started dating five minutes ago," He blushed hard as his mother's face dropped. "Great! You have a job and a boyfriend you will marry soon!" She held his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "I love you so much son,"


	10. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married seems to be a bit too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait darlings

Junhui's eyes went wide with shock. "Married? Seems to be a bit too fast," He muttered to himself as he looked at the plain white hospital walls. "I'll just tell her to wait," He nodded to himself. "sounds good!" He agreed with himself.

His eyes seemed to droop down. They felt heavy as he shut them, a big blur seemed to be coming to him as he reached out. "Who youu?" He drowsily asked before he fell asleep.

Chan sat on the bed and watched Junhui fall asleep as he whispered. "I hidin' from Jihoon!" He giggled and Junhui nodded in his sleep. Chan took Junhui's phone and started to text people. He texted his brother. "Hi Chan here!" He giggled as his brother replied, "How'd you get in the hospital Chan?!" Chan smiled as someone opened the door. It was Seungcheol, he hid under the chair as Seungcheol looked around. "Where the heck was he?" Seungcheol was like his brother in a way. He became quiet as he heard Seungcheol leave and Jihoon ask if he was there. 

"Don't worry! I take care of Junhwi!" He texted back as Jihoon sent the "😓" emoji. "Fine you can stay there, I'll excuse you somehow brat," Chan cheered as Seungcheol opened the door and saw Chan there. "Found him!"

"No!" Chan refused as Junhui woke up slightly, seeing the blur being pulled away. "Junhwi!" He  
smiled and yanked away from Seungcheol as they gave up and walked away. "I stay with chu now!" Chan grinned as he held Junhui's hand. 

The next morning, Seungcheol and Jihoon came to provide food for the both of them, Chan smiled and ate, feeding Junhui also. "Wanna prank Papa Shua?" he asked as Junhui nodded, dialing Shua's number as Chan went on facetime. 

Shua tilted his head as he saw Junhui's icon on the phone. "What the?" He thought, "Isn't my lovely boyfriend supposed to be in bed?" He accepted as he saw Chan's big face. Puffy with tears, "Papa come!" He fake cried as Shua bought it. He thought Junhui passed away as he showed Junhui. As he was ending the call, Junhui's eyes opened as he knew it was a prank. 

He drove over anyways as he went into Junhui's hospital room. The room had Junhui sitting up as Joshua rushed to him, sitting down and feeling his hip. "Babe, you okay?" He rubbed soft circles into his hip that made Junhui smile. Chan nodded, "Papa's here!" he cheered and hugged Joshua. Junhui looked into Joshua's eyes. "I want something Joshua..." Joshua looked up at him, "Do you want any food? Any drink?"

"I want you" Junhui winked as he licked his dry lips. Joshua blushed red as he looked back at Junhui, he was also a pretty shade of rose.  
"well... My mother is thinking about us getting married..." He sighed and looked into Joshua's big eyes. "Isn't that too early?" Joshua's eyes were even wider and he held Junhui's hand and looked at him. "As soon as I get better, she wants me to."

"Can you do anything about it?" 

"Not really... She says that she'll get a Seokmin guy and hook me up with him..." Junhui sighed. "I don't like arranged marriages..."

Joshua's eyes widened. "Lee Seokmin?" He asked as Junhui nodded. "I think so." 

"He's in a K-Drama and he's an actual prince.."

Junhui's eyes widened in shock as he smirked.  
"So much money! Well I don't actually care about that as I have my own mansion and looks."

"Are you sure you want to be with me instead of him? He's dead drop gorgeous." Joshua was a little concerned now. He wanted Junhui forever.

Junhui nodded. "I don't care if he is! If he's a nice guy, we'll be friends!" Junhui giggled, it made Joshua's heart launch into the sky. It just made him blush even more as he looked into Junhui's eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He asked as Junhui nodded leaning in and placing his lips on Joshua's soft lips. Junhui's plump lips were sucked on by Joshua as he held his hair tightly, but carefully, not to mess with the stitches. 

"Ahem!" Chan coughed as he pretended to gag. "It's like watching your parents make a baby!" He was grossed out as the two pulled away, Junhui laid on Joshua's lap as he pat his head, feeling his soft brown hair.

"You two were in your own world!" Chan exclaimed as he kissed both of their cheeks.  
"I love you papa and papa!"


	11. Bakery Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, things become hectic with the bakery.

It's been a week since Junhui was in the hospital, now he's back. He's always been taking care of Chan in the bakery when he has no customers to order for. Joshua's been monitoring Minghao and Soonyoung to make sure they haven't been doing anything bad.

Soonyoung's just been scolding Wonwoo and Mingyu for being lovey dovey over the cake they just made. Minghao has been baking more cupcakes for a birthday party. It felt like his hand was going to perish at the rate the orders are coming in. And Mingyu isn't helping them.

Soonyoung crossed over the counter full of cupcakes to tend to his boyfriend. He sat on the stool as he kissed his pouty boyfriend's sore hands. "Awww baby don't be sad, it'll hurt less if you're happy," Soonyoung hummed as he looked into Minghao's brown eyes. Minghao beamed down at him with tears pricked in his eyes. It just hurt really bad. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu were caught playing around by Joshua. He looked at them and scoffed. The two looked at him as there wasn't anything wrong. Joshua pointed at the cake, "Deliver it Mingyu, that's an order." He said as Mingyu had his puppy eyes, packing the cake as Wonwoo had a big pout, "Don't die okay GyuGyu?" Wonwoo kissed Mingyu's hand before letting him go. Mingyu went out of the shop to the house that was a few blocks away. Delivering it and coming back soon after.

While he was gone, Wonwoo sighed as Joshua had to watch him. Minghao's hand aching in the background as he tended to the child's hand as well. Jesus. Joshua needed Junhui back there, he can be the cashier or whatever. He just needs a person in the bakery with some brain cells. 

"WELCOME BACK!" Mingyu welcomed himself in the bakery as Wonwoo gasped, hugging him as if he was in the war for a few years. Soonyoung clapped along as Minghao just tilted his head. Confused on the situation. The bakery has gotten busier with the closer it is to February with Valentine's. He still hasn't gotten Junhui a Valentines gift. 

Hm. He'll think about it later. Chan's little squeal was heard when he entered the shop. Hugging Junhui then going into the bakery and neck-hugging everybody. Including Minghao and Soonyoung. He was like the bakery's baby. 

Chan helped taste the flavorings for the batter and decided the color for some of the cupcakes Minghao was working on. 

Chan helped out a lot for a child that doesn't need to help out. Jihoon just lets him roam free since he trusts Chan not to take off his lanyard or backpack, identifying who he is. 

He's just like the bakery's youth.


	12. Cookie Dough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter

Junhui spun Chan around in his arms. The youngest's sweet cookie scent trailing around. He probably spilt cake batter at home. Jihoon laughed as he and Seungcheol sat at a table. 

"How are you Junhui? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just gets dizzy sometimes,"

Jihoon nodded as he felt Junhui's forehead,   
"You aren't burning up, good."

Junhui rolled his eyes as Chan tugged onto his uniform. Pointing into the kitchen as Junhui monitored him. Joshua waved at the child as he dashed around. "Junhui what this?" He asked as he poked the dough Wonwoo was working on.

"It's cookie dough! Don't eat it yet," Junhui smiled as he held Chan up, so he wouldn't mess with things in the kitchen. 

Joshua loved seeing Junhui with Chan, it reminded him of his father and himself when he was younger. Before he ran away from the kingdom life. He only contacted a few people from the kingdom. His parents were okay with it, on a condition, that he had to visit every holiday. Which is a pain in the ass.

Joshua knew that Valentine's day was soon. He had to get a present for his boyfriend. They would probably go on a movie date while being that cheesy couple. Chan snapped him out of his thinking as Chan yanked Joshua's ear down.

"I learned dancing!" He smiled widely as Minghao and Soonyoung looked at the smallest one.   
"Hao and Soonie helped me!" 

Joshua turned to them as they shrugged. Chan was the baby for all of them. So he didn't mind that much about dancing.   
"Don't get hurt okay Channie?" Junhui observed Chan's small overalls that were acid washed denim overalls. They were adorable.

"Bye Channie!" The whole bakery waved as Chan held onto Seungcheol and Jihoon's hand as he jumped out of the bakery.


	13. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha make let me make this a late happy birthday jun chapter

Joshua's hands were sweaty. He had asked Junhui out to the movies. He didn't expect his fate to be like this. He's at the mall near the fountain, waiting by with sweaty hands. Waiting for Wen Junhui to appear in front of his eyes. 

Junhui didn't expect Joshua to ask him out. "I guess you can call it a date" Junhui remembered Joshua saying it. He wore a pink button up tucked into his light blue jeans. His chestnut hair glimmering in the sunlight as he entered the mall.

Joshua's hands got way too sweaty at this point. He felt so nervous. Beads of sweaty were forming on his forehead as he wiped it off. Shua looked up to see a beautiful ethereal human in front of him. "Hey beauty, let's go to the movies now" Joshua said with a shaky voice, hoping Junhui wouldn't notice.

Junhui looked around the fountain and found Joshua waiting with a bouquet of flowers. So sweet, he thought. He approached the older one as they started to walk to the movies. The both of them got into a situation where they had to choose seats. The leftover one was a love seat. Junhui blushed as he chose for the two and paid the cashier. 

"Wait Jun! I'll pay you back!" He exclaimed as Junhui shook his head, running into the theatre while Joshua followed. It was Avengers: Endgame.

During the movie, Junhui pulled up the armrest between them and sat closer to Joshua. He felt his cheeks flare up as Junhui scooted to him. By the end of the movie, he was sobbing in Joshua's chest. All Joshua could do was rub Junhui's back. 

They stepped down the steps and went to look at the shopping mall. They headed to a candy place as it has tons of candy that you could choose from. Junhui gasped as he grabbed a bunch of boxes of candy for the bakery and paid for the candy. Joshua was surprised that Junhui can hold that many boxes of candy. 

None of the less, he headed towards Junhui to help hold the boxes and Junhui smiled. "Thank you Shua." He sniffled from the movie still. Joshua grinned back and chuckled. "Anything for my valentine!" 

"Valentine?" Junhui repeated as Joshua felt his cheeks redden. "Huh.." He hummed as Joshua held his hand. Junhui felt the others' hand. It was sure sweaty. 

They headed to Junhui's small apartment and placed the candy he wanted on the shelves and handed the rest back to Joshua. "For Chan and the bakery!" He gave a pure innocent look that Joshua couldn't resist. 

"Thank you for today Joshua.. Do you want to be.. My boyfriend?" Junhui mumbled and messed with his fingers as he glanced at Joshua. His eyes were widened in shock. It was a suffocating silence that they both had to go through. "Yes.. Yes!" Joshua responded as Junhui's facial features brightened.

There was a bright smile that couldn't be hidden. Joshua wanted to keep it in his heart forever.


	14. Blooming Business

A few weeks later. Joshua and Junhui were all over eachother at the bakery. Just like Mingyu and Wonwoo. They promised eachother. That no matter what happens, they'll stay together. 

Junhui was busy pacing back and forth, writing orders down and placing it on the counter for the chefs. On the other hand, Joshua was managing the chefs so they wouldn't get distracted in their personal lives. Today was a busy day.

It was Saturday. A weekend. Where little kids loved to hang out here recently. Junhui thought it was because Chan lured them to this bakery. Now all the kids love it. Also the parents do! Their business was finally blossoming. Chan ran outside to the park nearby with the kids as they ran around. Laughing and playing on the slides and swings. 

Junhui took a moment to look at the children playing on the playground. He wanted to adopt a kid one day. But handling Chan was enough for the both of them. He detached his attention from the kids to Joshua. He was working so hard. Ordering the couples to focus on work since they had piles and piles of orders.

Minghao and Soonyoung were hard-working, focused guys. On the contrast, Mingyu and Wonwoo almost burnt the bakery done so many times that Joshua couldn't count anymore. He snapped at them to stop looking into each others' eyes and to focus on the kids' cookies. 

Soon, the day was over. The workers were all exhausted. Junhui's hand cramped as he popped his knuckled with a satisfying pop.   
"Guys do you have any sweets to add on our menu? Or new ideas we can add to the Hong Bakery?" Joshua asked as Chan hugged his leg. 

"Custom cakes!" Soonyoung yelled as he grinned. 

"Custom cakes.. Custom cakes! How couldn't I thought of that? We've only had basic cakes. And we have a website for no reason. Now we can have requests." Joshua thanked Soonyoung. "Anybody else?" 

"Mooncakes? Tiramisu? For only the adults that need coffee to survive." Junhui added as he wrote down all the ideas that were thrown out. 

We need a bigger crew for the website, Joshua thought.


	15. Bigger Crew & Stress

Wonwoo had friends that were a couple. Jisoo didn't mind that. At least they could work on the website together. Their business was busy almost every hour. Except for lunch, since people would rather eat savory foods than sweet foods. They'd had a few oopsies with Mingyu and Wonwoo. They'd almost burnt the bakery down ten times if it weren't for Junhui using the fire extinguisher. Since it was the weekend, they didn't work except for the workers that wanted to. Which was Minghao and Soonyoung. I swear, they can do anything the but their mind to. Joshua thought as he checked the cameras in the bakery to see if it was doing well. At the moment, Joshua was at his apartment, cuddling with Junhui on the couch while checking out security cameras. Seungkwan and Hansol were over to work on the website. The design was mint stripes with a cream background that had in cursive font, Hong Bakery. It was really elegant. They'd added all the recipes and custom cake designing with codes. Now they had an empty tab since they had the menu in one page. The contact page in another, and the custom cake page. "What should we put in this tab boss?" Hansol asked Jisoo as he nodded. "What about-" "What about a worker page?" Junhui interrupted him and showed his bright smile. "Good idea." Seungkwan complimented as he already received photos of all the workers so they can put a face and name. First, he pasted Joshua's photo on.

**Hong Joshua!**

Then he pasted Junhui's photo with the same procedure. Seungkwan continued to do all the members until it was just Hansol and him left.   
He left a space that said, TECHNOLOGY WORKERS.

He pasted his boyfriend's picture, then his. Then he left the bakery's number with bold. They were ready to launch the website. Until someone's phone started to ring. Junhui sat up from Joshua's side as he pouted when he saw his phone lit up. 

"Seokmin" He sighed under his breath as he whispered to Joshua that he needs to go to Seokmin's place. Shua exchanged a pout back as Junhui nodded. Picking up his bag and opening the door to leave. "Bye guys!" He smiled sadly. As the others waved and Junhui ran to his apartment. Dropping his bag off. He left with his phone in his hand and ordered a taxi to drop off at a plain area. 

Although he didn't want to be Seokmin's husband since they were arranged. He didn't want any stranger to be at his place. Junhui walked a few feet to Seokmin's estate as he knocked on the door. "Yes?" Seokmin asked as his eyes widened once he saw Junhui. "Oh hey handsome." Seokmin winked as Junhui nodded, walking in. "Sorry it's a mess. I'm in a musical, so I'm rehearsing my lines." 

Junhui smiled and nodded. "Good luck!" Seokmin was actually becoming a friend of his. They had a lot in common. "So we are sure that none of us want to get married right?"

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend and you have an acting career." Junhui agreed as Seokmin pinched his cheek playfully. "Yeah. So how's the plan going to work?"

After a few hours, he was back at Shua's place. Once he opened the door with the key. Joshua's face softened. "I thought you were kidnapped! You wouldn't answer the phone."

Joshua sighed and pulled Junhui into a hug. "We were planning on telling our parents." Junhui smiled. "That we're getting married." Joshua's eyes widened. "To Seokmin?!" He frowned and let go of Junhui. "To our lovers! I'm marrying you." Junhui explained as he laid in the couch. 

"But you didn't propose to me." Joshua said as Junhui shook his head. "Remember the day I gave you a cupcake?" Joshua gasped as he remembered eating the cupcake without any problem. Was the ring in there? He panicked as he tried to remember if he ate a ring. 

He sat down and tapped on the desk. Junhui laughed and cried. "I-It's on your finger! Stupid!" Junhui yelled and laughed. Joshua was confused until he looked on his finger. "Oh.." He was wondering what ring this was. Junhui never said anything about it. 

Junhui hugged him tight.

This was worth the stress about if he ate a ring.


	16. The Wens

Junhui never liked his parents.

They treated him like a god or something. They followed him around and controlled what he was going to do. Yeah, Junhui knows parents can be controlling. But is it a bit too much to arrange a marriage for your son? 

Right now, he was at a dinner with Seokmin and his parents. How did they even find an actor to arrange marriage to. But he was a good friend that helped his Korean. 

That's right. No wonder they found an actor, because his parents were famous actors for multiple dramas. Now they are focused on their son's love life. They've been focused on him since he was one and he stepped out of the house.

They've controlled who hung out with him, who went to school with him, what he ate, who he even saw, and who he was friends with. Now they can't control him anymore, it would be strange of them to. He's twenty two. He can handle himself. 

"Hello? Junhui?" His mother old sing-song voice used to be a melody. Now it's an alarm. Junhui snapped out of his thoughts as they went on.

"So how is your soon to be marriage?" 

"Yeah it's going great! Junhui proposed!" Seokmin smiled, then he gasped. 

"Wait didn't you already propose?"

Their eyes glanced at each other. Seokmin's eyes were apologizing for revealing it to early. It's fine. He owes Junhui food anyways.

"Well. To different people." Junhui answered the question as he shooed Seokmin away from the restaurant with his hand. 

"Sorry I have to go. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Wen." Seokmin nodded as he got up from the table, bowing and walking out.

"You're coming home with us."

 

"No I'm not." Junhui refused, he knew his cheek would be red if he went with them.

"That was an order." 

"Fine. After I go to my fiancé's apartment. And he's not Seokmin." 

Junhui smirked as he went the same path as Seokmin. Just waiting for the taxi as a suspicious car pulled up. 

"Junhui?" 

Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the result of me waking up from a dream at 3 am about freshly rained grass.


	17. Pick Up

"Junhui?" The two voices spoke, it was Seungkwan and Hansol. They were confused as they were sent to help the Wens with technology. Apparently they cancelled when they finally got there! Hansol was frustrated as he hit his head on the wheel, seeing a familiar face. Wait.

What was Junhui doing alone? 

"Guys?" Junhui tilted his head as he walked into the car, sitting in the backseat and lounging. "What are you doing here?" "Tech work." Seungkwan replied as he asked. "What were you doing here?" 

"Oh. That's my family." Junhui smiled as he mumbled so nobody can hear, I wish I weren't. Hansol continued to drive. "Where to drive?"   
"Shua's." Junhui grinned as he looked up through the windshield. It was getting pretty dark as the sun was falling in slow motion. 

They agreed as they arrived at the others' humble apartment.

He was a bit disappointed. He wasn't sure if he was going to ever see Jisoo again. Junhui wanted to at least kiss him a few times and go on dates together.

Junhui knocked as a Joshua opened the door,  
wide eyed while Wonwoo, Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Minghao were dancing and singing to karaoke. Seungkwan and Hansol gasped.   
"How dare you not invite me!" Seungkwan crossed his arms around his chest as he bursted through the apartment as he picked up a microphone and started to belt out songs.

"Sorry he's like that..." Hansol bowed as Joshua patted his shoulder. "No need. He's just... extra." They both laughed it off as Hansol went inside also. Joshua stepped forward as he closed the door behind him. Sitting on the porch swing with his lover. "Hey Shua.." Junhui said quietly, tearing up thinking about having to tell Joshua he's going back to China because of his parents.

"So how was dinner with your family?" Joshua asked out of curiosity as Junhui reached out inch by inch to hold Joshua's hand. Gripping it softly, "My parents dragged Seokmin with them." Joshua couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy at the name. His Junhui was supposed to be marrying one of the most famous actors in Korea for god sakes!

But, he could trust Jun. Seokmin and Junhui were only friends. "Then he exposed that were marrying different people. I have to be forced to leave Korea because of that." Joshua's eyes widened as he glanced at Junhui. Tears pricked the younger's eyes as he looked up at the moonlight. Biting his lip as he pulled Joshua closer, looking into his beloved's eyes as his eyes were blurred and glassy.

Joshua leaned in for a kiss, Junhui pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Joshua's neck as their lips touched. A drunk Soonyoung bursted out and ruined the moment. "Aaaaa! Haooohaooo broke Junnieee's fancy glass!" He giggled as Junhui pulled away. Glaring at the giggling one as he pushed him back inside and went to Minghao. 

"What did you do!" Junhui screamed as he pouted, tears remained in his eyes. "I uhhh.. Sorryy!" Minghao spoke in Mandarin as he bowed down at the glass pieces and Junhui. 

Joshua sighed after the two went inside. He heard a scream and the music stopped. What was he going to do with Junhui? Was his life going to return to being boring? He rushed inside as Junhui was cleaning up the glass pieces with his hands as the party continued. 

Shua ran over as he grabbed the broom as he swept the glass pieces into a small container and threw the glass pieces out. Junhui was on the verge of tears as he sniffled. Joshua put up the broom and container as he ran to Junhui, leading him up to his room. "Babe, do you want to talk about it?" Joshua asked, laying on the bed as he stripped his shirt. 

Junhui sniffled and blushed after seeing Joshua with his shirt off. "Cuddles?" Junhui tilted his head as Joshua nodded. He lunged onto the older as Joshua coughed in response, chuckling slightly. He held on to Joshua as he kissed his neck. Snuggling into his chest as Joshua patted his head.

"That glass item was my grandmother's I gave it to you to keep because I want to keep you also."  
He sighed as he drew shapes into Joshua's chest. Shua understood as he smiled and kissed Jun's forehead for comfort. "Now it's gone, I mean there's always new beginnings." The younger continued as Joshua cuddled and held him. 

"She was very kind and dear to me, genuine as you might say." Jun smiled at the thought of his kind grandmother with a smile as her grey streaks lit up in the daylight. "Now that she passed away two years ago, I hid in Korea for a while as they found me."

"Does this have to do with the leaving Korea?" Joshua pressed a kiss to his lover's temple as he nodded. "We made a deal when I left to Korea, that I would find a job or love. Which I did, but they had to approve of it. They wouldn't approve me being a bakery worker and dating my boss technically." Joshua laughed as he smiled, gazing at Jun's beauty at night in the dim room. Lit up by moonlight flowing through the window. 

"Now they're taking me back to Shenzhen to live there and date an actor there." Junhui explaineed with sad puppy eyes.

"Aish.. I don't like them." Joshua stated, "Trying to take my lover and leaving me alone."

"What are we going to do Shua?" Junhui asked, kissing his lover's lips passionately as he got on top of him.


	18. What are we going to do Shua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream HIT by our boys or I'm going to make this have a bad ending. >:)

What are we going to do Shua?

It echoed in his mind as they were currently sleeping on his bed after they made out for a while. The heated makeouts always made Junhui tired from the electricity zapping through eachothers' veins. He brought Junhui to his bed to sleep. Joshua didn't sleep at all.

Junhui fell asleep immediately. At 11:00 pm, Joshua was getting ready to fall asleep as he stared up at the blank ceiling. The air rushing from the air conditioning gently was the only sound other than Junhui's soft breathing on  
Joshua's chest. They cuddled up, Joshua sniffed Junhui's neck, digging his nose into his neck for comfort.

Now that he thinks about it, what were they going to do? Junhui is about to leave Korea for goodness sakes! He needs to make Junhui stay somehow. Somehow. Junhui wants to be with him as much as Joshua does. They need to find a way to convince his parents. Keeping Junhui from his parents wouldn't be ideal, since they would've reported him missing if they haven't already.

His phone rung on top of his drawers as he yanked it without making any sound so the moonlight could keep shining on his beautiful lover. He answered the phone, "Hey Junnie!"  
"Who are you? How did you get my number? And this isn't Junnie."  
"I'm James? And this isn't Junhui?"  
"I'm hanging up."  
"No no no don't hang up! I'm joking! I'm Seokmin, Junhui's supposed fiancé that is actually you. And he said this was his lover's number he told me. Anyways let's get to the point, we need to get Junhui to my house now."

"Now? We live thirty minutes away-"

"Yes I know, this would be the perfect time since Jun's parents' are coming to my house in forty minutes because they think he's at my house!" Seokmin urgently warned Joshua.

"Why?"

"Junhui ran to you, his parents got worried so they called me and I backed Junhui up. He owes me so much for this. Jaehyun is in my room nervous because we were in the middle of-"  
Joshua groaned.

"Don't need to know Seokmin." 

"Yeah okay, just bring him over, you can come too so we can all binge netflix together!"

"Okay sure."

What was Jisoo going to do? He's going to miss this time with Junhui. These moments of adrenaline. Oh right, he has to carry Junhui to Seokmin's house.

He huffed as he held a sleeping beauty in his hands. One hand on the back of his shoulders and one hand on his ass so he wouldn't fall. Joshua ran and called a taxi, he got both of them in the car as the driver spoke. "Where to?" 

Shit.

Where did Seokmin even live? Junhui only said thirty minutes away.

But there are so many houses thirty minutes away.

...

"Sir?"

Joshua checked his phone, relief flooding towards him in tsunamis because Seokmin sent him what he was supposed to say.

"Uh.. SVT dr 1331"

"Okay sir. Is that man okay?"

"Yeah, he's just sleeping, I forgot to bid my cousin goodbyes at the airport?"

The driver shrugged as he drove to the curb and dropped the two off. 

Shua ran with his fiancé in his arms, a nervous Seokmin with he's assuming a black haired Jaehyun pecking his cheek for comfort. He recognized the name Jaehyun from somewhere, but what? 

They all placed Jun in the guest room as he slowly woke up. "Huh? Seok? Shua? Hyunnie?" 

"Why does he get the cutest name?" Seokmin questioned Junhui about Jaehyun's nickname as Joshua nudged his shoulder. "Anyways, bestie, you are at my house and your parents are about to take you home to pack before you leave in five days! I didn't want to, I bet you and Joshie had an amazing time, but they threatened to file you missing." Seokmin winked at mentioning Joshua as the couple blushed. 

Jaehyun smiled as he patted Junhui's head. "Nice to see you again Huihui!" Jaehyun giggled as Junhui sat up. "Ahh.. My lower back-"

Seokmin and Jaehyun snickered as Joshua's cheeks reddened. "Wait. We just slept on the couch!" He made an excuse that was actually true before he brought Junhui to bed. 

They all laughed as knocking was at the door.


	19. goodbye for now

Seokmin and Junhui rushed to the door, arms linked as they opened the door to see the Wens' smug faces. "Seems that you guys get along. Now where are your fiancés, because we are going to do something." Junhui's father smirked as Junhui shivered. "No." Junhui stated, standing his ground as his father raised up his hand. The slap of Junhui's cheek was heard from the upstairs. 

Jaehyun held Joshua back as Joshua was trying to get out to defend his fiancé. "I need to go Yoonoh." Jaehyun tightened his grip. "Don't worry Josh, we won't let him hurt his son for that long." Jaehyun peeked out of the door crack to see Seokmin holding Junhui as he held his bright red cheek the color of a rose. 

"My fiancé's got him." Jaehyun smiled as Joshua calmed down. He soon sat on the bed, holding his face in his hands, panicking. "What am I going to do if he leaves?" Joshua whined as tears overflowed and leaked out of his eyes. 

"He won't if he really loves you." Jaehyun reassured Josh. 

Junhui caressed his own blossoming red cheek as his father swatted it like a fly. "That serves you right. We are about to send you back to China to teach you proper manners again, and you are going to go back into acting." 

Junhui yelled. "I'm not going to go with you filthy people! If you don't accept who I am, then go!" He teared up as the room went silent. The silence lived in the house for a while. Joshua and Jaehyun's eyes went wide as Seokmin took Junhui and led him back to the others. "That's enough. Goodbye for now Mr. and Mrs. Wen." Seokmin smiled and nodded as they led the parents out of the house.

"Thank god that's over." Junhui laughed as the others ran down the stairs as Joshua pulled Junhui into a hug. "My Jun." He sniffed Junhui's nape and pressed kisses against it.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later, not much has changed.

Two years later...

"SHUA!" Jun squealed as Joshua put him on the counter of the bakery and pressed kisses to his stomach, tickling ad he giggled, wrapping his legs around Shua.

He laughed until he started to pant, out of breath, Jun lifted Shua's head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Love you husband!" Shua blushed, as he thought about how they haven't gone somewhere alone in a while, like small dinners and dates.

"Ahem!" Wonwoo coughed exaggerating his cough by a lot as the two jumped. "We know you're married, but not when the bakery's going to start to open."

"Like you can talk. Mister eat Mingyu's face." Jun snapped back as Joshua grinned, pulling Jun off the counter and backhugging him, nuzzling his neck.

Wonwoo flushed red and turned to leave the bakery, before accidentally bumping into Mingyu's chest on the way. Getting flustered as Mingyu held him and smiled. "I'm back!" Mingyu grinned as he held out a small box.

"But we're already married!"

"I can't get you gifts?"

"Okay. What is it then?"

"It's a little necklace." He opened the box and showed Wonwoo as he blushed. Unsure of Wonwoo's expression, he wrapped the moon necklace around his neck. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu as he saw a sun necklace around Mingyu's neck. 

"Who gave you that babe?"

"I bought it! We're matching and it has each others' initials!" Mingyu grinned as Wonwoo checked his necklace as it said 'K.MG'. He blushed and pulled Mingyu towards him and pecked his lips in a chaste kiss.

Joshua smirked, "You told us to stop Wonwoo, look at you now." Wonwoo froze as he turned around, glaring at Joshua. Jun's head was on his shoulders as he rubbed small circles on his waist.

He pressed small kisses on the nape of his lover as Minghao and Soonyoung entered, smiling too wide. "Uhh.. Why are you smiling so creepily Hao?" Joshua asked, raising a brow as Minghao shook his head, still smiling. Strange. 

Work started as customers piled in for hours until the sun shed its bright blue cover into space. The orange light laid on Hong's Bakery as less customers were arriving since it was when kids are in school and parents are at work. 

A little girl stumbled into the bakery, staring through the window of the kitchen as she cheekily grinned, heading to climb on the booth. 

Ring Ring Ring! Soonyoung hit the bell for customer orders as Jun turned away from the register, "But there's only the little girl there."  
He glanced at Soonyoung, confused.

"Give this tray to the little girl." Soonyoung ordered with a smile that reminded him of the little girl's smile. He hummed as he held the tray out, placing it onto the table. 

"Have a nice time here okay? Where are your parents?" Jun asked curiously to why parents would leave their child at a bakery. Other than Jihoon dropping Chan off here.

The little girl had just grinned again, like she knew what she was doing. She gazed down at her tray of chocolate cookies, a small cupcake, and a carton of strawberry milk as she fiddled with the milk carton and looked out the window. 

Jun had a conversation with her about Minnie and Micky Mouse because that was also his favorite cartoon when he was a small child. They giggled about how the people passing looked so stressed. Joshua smiled at the two as he remembered Jun was always good with children. They were his specialty or something.

Soonyoung slammed his rolling pin against the table loudly as he took off his apron. The employees jumped except Minghao. He just removed his apron after placing the rolling pin down and pushing his chair in. Running a hand through his hair as Joshua paced into the kitchen. "Where are you guys going?" He asked as Minghao brushed pass his boss. "Hey! Just because we're friends doesn't mean that you can just walk past Hao!" He shook his head as Soonyoung caught up to his fiancé, explaining to Joshua.

"Well we adopted a child."

"Where?"

"There." Soonyoung pointed at the little girl in the booth grinning and waving at Soonyoung and Minghao. Everybody's jaws dropped.

"She's the cutest kid ever!" Jun gushed as Joshua pouted and Jun smirked, pecking his cheek. 

"I know right? Her name is Minyoung! She's also doing great in learning Korean and Mandarin at the same time!" Soonyoung bragged before squeaking an "Ouch!" As Minghao dragged him to their daughter by his ear. 

Wonwoo was piping frosting onto the cake for orders online that Hansol and Seungkwan texted them. Mingyu whined as he looked at Minghao, Soonyoung, and Minyoung. 

"I want a kid now!" He huffed as Wonwoo didn't even lift his head. "Please... Can we?"

Wonwoo paused for a moment, glancing up at Mingyu and nodding. "We'll adopt, yeah, but it takes a while okay Gyu honey?" He grinned as Mingyu's expression blew up, his smile was wider than the universe as he placed the bag of frosting to the side and held Wonwoo's hands. 

"I love you so much Wonnie!" He kissed Wonwoo's face all over. 

"Papa and Dada will take you home so you guys can watch Micky Mouse okay Minnie?"

"Yay!" She cheered and squealed, wrapping her arms around Minghao's neck and held on tight but not too tight. 

"Is it fine if Minghao and I leave today so we can take care of Minnie? She gets grumpy when we even leave her with a babysitter, she sometimes won't even talk to us because she would be upset." Soonyoung laughed softly as Joshua nodded. 

"Do what you need to for your kids okay?" He reassured Soonyoung as Soonyoung started to package the unfinished cupcake and cookies. He held the strawberry milk carton in his hand as they opened the door and left the bakery with their arms full.

After the bakery started getting packed again, because school was out, Jun was missing Chan.   
"He hasn't come in a while, I wonder if him, Jihoon, and Seungcheol are okay." Jun sighed and Joshua backhugged him. 

"No need to be worried babe." He whispered to in Junhui's ear softly that made shivers go down Jun's back.

\---

The sooner they knew it, a chime of the door and their attention was on the new customer.

"JUNNIIIIIEEEE!" Chan screeched as he ran to Jun and gave him a big hug. 

"My favorite kiddo!" Jun giggled as he ruffled he little one's hair. Chan pouted and looked up at Jun. 

"Hmm. Wonder who you're missing." Joshua said sarcastically as Chan gasped. 

"Joshie!" He squealed as he ran past the employee counter and hugged Joshua's torso. 

"Whoa, you're getting taller now Channie." He smiled, the little one always made the bakery brighter.

Jihoon and Seungcheol were standing, walking by the counter. More of Jihoon caring for Seungcheol and dragging him since he's asleep on Jihoon's shoulder. 

"Hey guys!" Jihoon nodded as Jun patted his head. 

"Nice to see you again Hoon." He flashed a smile towards the smaller. "How are you guys?" 

"Doing well. Now we're rooming in an apartment, which is hard since we want privacy but Chan his there." Jihoon shrugged. "Also Seungcheol will be graduating from high school this year!" He cheered softly so the other wouldn't wake up.

"That's amazing! Who can go to the graduation?"

"All of you guys because you're all important to us." Jihoon glanced around for Joshua lifting Chan into the air as Chan's giggles filled the bakery.

\---

Seokmin and Jaehyun cuddled onto the bed, it was their honeymoon, they did stuff. But they would rather cuddled forever.

Jaehyun loved Seokmin's warmth that radiated from him. He sniffed Seokmin's shoulder and sighed of happiness. "I love you so much Lee Seokmin."

"I love you too Lee Yoonoh." He smirked as he pressed kisses to Jaehyun's soft plump cheeks and moved onto his lips. 

\---

After work, Junhui and Joshua set up their plump, soft bed. They jumped onto the bed as Jun wrapped his long arms around Joshua.

Joshua humming a song to help Jun fall asleep as he traced random shapes on Junhui's hip.   
"I love you so much baby." Joshua grinned and kissed Junhui's sensitive neck.

Jun smirked as he started a tickle war until they were panting and out of breath. 

"Who would have guessed that I married my boss from my job at the bakery." Jun smiled softly at the thought. "What about Wen's Bakery?" Junhui joked as Joshua poked Jun's cheek.

"No way in hell darling."


End file.
